A Game of Chess
by Inhumane Side
Summary: What do you know? Even chess pieces has a character of its own.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 Clues.**

* * *

Ian Kabra roamed around inside Amy and Dan Cahill's territory. He wondered where Amy's office could be. The "all branch meeting" finished a while ago and Amy didn't even make eye contact with him or said a simple greeting. The raven-headed boy wasn't supposed to roam inside the Madrigals' but he really want to flirt with a certain copper headed girl. His footsteps echoed inside the hallway he was roaming around into. A particular room caught his amber eye. A plaque was screwed on the center of the door stating: "Amy Cahill". Below the chiseled name is "Head of Madrigals". A chill went down to his spine. It sounded creepy but the girl inside the room is... _lovely_.

He knocked on the aluminium-made metal door gently. "Come in." A soft voice said from the other side of the door. Ian slyly turned the doorknob that kept him apart from his "love". "Is there anything you need?" Amy said without averting her gaze from her laptop. "Hello love." He said in his usual silky British accent with a hint of flirtatiousness. Amy's head shot up and stared at the chocolate-brown eyes that she was attracted two years ago in Korea. "Ian, what do you want? The meeting just ended a while ago." She said venomously. "Come on love. I just want to play with you." He purred.

He stood straight there at the center and skimmed the room. The four walls were painted with jade green. A desk in the middle, a bookshelf behind her on the right side, a curtained balcony on the left side of the room and a black leather sofa was placed beside the entryway of the balcony. Two chairs facing each other at the front of the desk. _For clients_, he guessed. There was a door at the right side. _Maybe a bathroom or another room connected to this or more, an emergency exit. Typical for a Madrigal,_ he thought. A chess was set on a round table with two chairs across each other.

"How about we play chess and place bets?" He suggested flirtatiously. She raised an eyebrow and stood up. "Fine." Amy said mockingly. "You first." She gestured. "Well, you'll break up with Evan and fall in love with me instead. Maybe you can be my girlfriend." Ian let out a devious smirk. He walked behind her back and snaked his arms around her waist. He nuzzled on her neck and enjoying the fragrance of her shampoo. He lifted his head and whispered, "How about yours, love?" The head of the Madrigals shuddered as Ian breathed on her ear.

"Well, you're first bet is already finished." She said quietly and look away so she won't face Ian. Ian smiled secretly._ A big leap to Amy's heart._ "Oh." The British boy said and pressed his forehead against hers. "What luck." He purred. "Luck? He's a Vesper! He could have infiltrate the database of Madrigals. Luckily I didn't say any information." She beamed to cheer up herself. "My bet is for you to stop annoying me in any way or whatsoever you can think of." She glowered. "Deal." Ian grinned. "Deal." Amy said devilishly.

_The game is on!_ Amy chose white and Ian chose black. They both sat down at opposite chairs and Amy starts to move. She thought thoroughly as she moved the pawn. _Grace is like a pawn. She helps in any possible way she can from her grave, without her we wouldn't win the hunt. _Ian let out his black horse. The opening made by the pawn earlier made her let out her white bishop. _Uncle Alistair is like a bishop. He's very sneaky and recently disappeared. When you add concentration, he's at your back, ready to eat the one you've move._ The girl thought and chortled. Ian didn't seem to break his concentration. _This would be easy. Amy isn't a supercomputer. I can win._ He thought and smirked. Amy suddenly blushed. That dazzling smile, the same one in Korea.

Amy came back to her senses and bring out her horse. _Nellie is like a horse. She surprises you. She's fast when it comes to vehicles and has the weird hip-hop affection like the horse's weird "L" move._ She thought again and chuckled once more. Ian raised an eyebrow. _What was so funny?_ But Ian did not question her anymore. He was contented that Amy is happy and actually enjoying the game of chess.

Ian let out the fiercest chess piece, the Queen. Amy placed her rook near the King and Queen. _The rook is Uncle Fiske. He protects us and always get straight to the point. He's always trace our footsteps even if it's around the world_. Ian's bishop ate her rook and she hissed irritatedly. A silent check. The copper-headed gal moves the King behind the pawn. She cannot risk to let her Queen to eat the bishop and be eaten by the black Queen. _I am the Queen. I'll do anything to protect the King, which is Dan. He's my only family at the Clue hunt. It feels so alone when I lost him in China._ She thought sadly.

The game started to get intense. Ravenously eating the opponent's chess piece. The game settled at King to King. The White King, moved away from the Black King. Ian smirked and moved towards the White King. The White King made a move backwards. She's safe because the Black King is two steps away from her. Alas, the Black King cornered the White King. "Stalemate." Ian said silkily. Amy did quite give him a challenge. The green-eyed girl let out a heavy sigh. Amy didn't notice that she was holding her breath and a bit of sweat on her forehead. Both the Madrigal and the Lucian enjoyed the little game of chess._  
_

"You're mine now." Ian whispered and both he and Amy stood up. He walked and sat on the sofa. Ian coaxed Amy to sit beside him.

Amy groaned. A deal is a deal, no going back. He smiled. He leaned forward and slowly kiss her on the lips. Amy was stunned. She did not have the energy to push him away. Amy didn't notice that she was kissing back. When a little annoyance called air entered the scene, they separated. "I... don't believe that you're going to kiss me back, love." He panted. _She kissed him back!_ But why? Is she falling in love to this rich jerk and getting hurt again?! "I don't want to get hurt again." The green-eyed girl hesitantly whispered. "I'm not going to hurt you anymore. Isabel is in jail. I'm the head so no one is going to make me hurt you again and if I hurt you, I will hurt myself too, love." He desperately pleaded, not really but almost. Amy wrapped her arms around his neck. "How about you stay here for dinner and tomorrow too, because we have another meeting." She suggested. "A dinner date and a make out session. Anything for you, love." He smirked and his heart leap in joy. Amy smiled, she had to admit she liked being called "love" and let the walls she built for Ian Kabra, tumbled down.

"I love you Kabra." She whispered and kissed him slowly and softly. Ian beamed. For the first time in history, Amy Cahill was the first one who kissed! "I love you too, love." The British whispered in between the kiss and Amy seemed to smile again. Thanks to a game of chess, it led to this.

* * *

Dear reader, anonymous or not,

Hello! My name is Trinity but you can call me Star because it's my nickname here in Fanfiction.

First of all, as you all know Evan Tolliver is not a Vesper but when I made this, it was around the time that because Evan is an outsider, he's suspected as one. This one-shot has been stuck forever in my iPod's Notes app so I decided to grammar check and upload it here. Second, I know that "love" in British means that you're considered a friend or just being friendly but Amy thinks it was a nickname or what Ian always called her. I guess it stuck to Ian.

I really like this shipping even though Amy's being lovey-dovey with Jake Rosenbloom. Are you excited of Unstoppable?! Because I am. Anyway I should stopped blabbering.

"Read and review." Grace Cahill ordered inside the conference room making the other Madrigal agents panicked and grabbed their handheld devices, typing something furiously.

Yours truly, Star.

P.S. I like the "Grace's order" haha.


End file.
